


Happy Birthday, You're A Grandpa?

by Kiranagi



Series: Happy Birthday Historical People! [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AND PHILIP, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, George Washington is a Dad, HAPPY BIRTHDAY G.WASH, He's kinda adorable, He's very adorable, I hope you like it, I stayed up til like five am writing this, Jamilton (Background), Kinda, Multi, Philip is a lil kid, Purely Fluff, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranagi/pseuds/Kiranagi
Summary: Today is George Washington's birthday, so I wrote a fic about our favorite war dad!





	Happy Birthday, You're A Grandpa?

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT:  
> Omg 50 Kudos?? Thank you so much!!

George finishes making himself breakfast, then sits down with a small sigh. _'I understand that Alexander is busy with his job and getting his new house all settled with him and Thomas getting married, but I'd hoped he would at least call...”_

 

George pulls out his phone as it chimes, then smiles at the message from Martha.

 

Martha <3: Happy birthday, love! I'm so sorry I can't be there today! I promise we'll do something together as soon as I get home! I love you!!

 

George quickly responds, a fond look on his face.

 

'I love you too, Martha. And thanks. I can't wait for you to get home. <3'

 

Martha <3: Has Alexander talked to you today?

 

'Not yet. I'm sure he and Thomas have enough to worry about right now.'

 

Martha <3: I'll talk to him. Busy or not, he needs to say happy birthday to his own father.

 

George sighs, knowing it was impossible to change his wife's mind when it was made up.

 

'Alright. Just don't be too hard on him.'

 

Martha <3: It's cute that you care so much about him, but you need to be firm with him sometimes, love.

 

'You know I'm too soft to do that with him or any of his friends at this point.'

 

Martha <3: I know. That's why it's adorable. And it's one of the many, many reasons that I love you.

 

Martha <3: Ah. I have to get to a meeting. Happy birthday again, love! I'll call you when I have a free hour! Love you!!

 

'I look forward to it. Thank you, again, I love you too.'

 

George goes to set his phone down, but it suddenly starts chiming like crazy. He curiously opens a new group chat he had been added to, and can't help but laugh.

 

Martha <3: I'm about to go into a meeting, but I wanted to make sure you all knew that George's birthday is today.

 

John: wait wHAT

 

Hercules: I HAVE BEEN MADE AWARE OF THIS AND HAVE BEEN MAKING HIM PANTS AND A SCARF FOR THE PAST FOUR HOURS

 

Lafayette: meRDE

 

Lafayette: I AM ON MY WAY OVER THERE PÈRE

 

John: HE'S NOT YOUR DAD LAF

 

John: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIR I AM SO SORRY

 

Lafayette: YES HE IS FUCK YOU JOHN

 

Aaron: Happy birthday, Mr. Washington. I hope your day goes well.

 

James: Sadly I cannot come see you, though I would like to, but happy birthday, sir. I have sent a gift in the mail.

 

Theodosia: Happy birthday, Mr. Washington!!

 

Angelica: ELIZA, PEGGY, WE'RE THROWING A PARTY FOR G.WASH

 

Peggy: HECK YEAH WE ARE

 

Eliza: Is that alright with you, sir?

 

George chuckles, then responds.

 

'A party isn't necessary, but thank you all.'

 

Peggy: YOU'RE GETTING A PARTY ANYWAY

 

Angelica: EVERYONE COME TO MY HOUSE WE HAVE TO PLAN THIS IN LIKE TWO HOURS

 

'You don't have to, really. I haven't had a party in years.'

 

John: .....

 

John: I'm leaving the house right now. This must be fixed

 

Hercules: I'll be over as soon as I'm done with these pants

 

Theodosia: Aaron and I will be right over!

 

James: I feel like I shouldn't be surprised anymore. Have fun, everyone.

 

Lafayette: JAMES YOU NEED TO COME TOO

 

James: Gilbert, I'm in Virginia. You guys are in New York. Do you see the issue here.

 

Lafayette: Fiiiiiiiiiine

 

Lafayette: I will also be there soon but first I will stop by your house and hug you père

 

'At this point, I know I can't stop you. Thank you, everyone. Just seeing you wish me a happy birthday makes my day better.'

Hercules: Omg

 

John: WE LOVE YOU TOO SIR

 

Lafayette: HUGS ARE COMING

 

Eliza: Guys were you aware that Martha is out of town on a retreat thing for her job

 

Eliza: Meaning he's currently alone

 

Angelica: YOU ARE GETTING SO MANY HUGS FROM ALL OF US SIR

 

John: ANGELICA I'M AT YOUR DOOR LET ME IN

 

Peggy: I'M THERE TOO AND WE NEED TO PLAN NOW HAPPY BIRTHDAY G.WASH

 

George chuckles and sets his phone down, unable to stop smiling at his former students' antics. _'They haven't changed at all, even years later...'_

 

George eats his breakfast, then checks his phone for anything from Alexander, in care he missed the noise. He sighs when he sees nothing, then gets up to go clean a bit. _'He's just busy, I'm sure. He'll call me soon...'_

* * *

 

George only looks at his phone when Martha calls him later, and keeps himself busy until Lafayette arrives. When the Frenchman leaves he glances at his phone for long enough to see that Alexander still hadn't said anything.

 

When his former students arrive, they all make sure to hug him and give him his gifts, then they all just hang out for a while, telling stories about their high school and collage days and wondering how George put up with them for so long. George simply enjoys the company, as he'd been rather lonely with Martha gone.

 

They're about to cut the cake that Angelica and Eliza baked when the doorbell rings.

 

Lafayette leaps to his feet and runs into the other room, calling over his shoulder, “I'll get it!”

 

People give look after the Frenchman confusedly.

 

Lafayette bounces back into a room a couple minutes later, grinning, “Père, you should come see this!”

 

George gives him a confused look, but stands up and walks towards the front door.

 

He walks into the other room, then blinks in surprise, "Thomas?"

 

The man jumps a little, then smiles, "H-hello sir! Happy birthday!"

 

George smiles, "I've told you to call me dad or George, Thomas."

 

Thomas chuckles, "Right, sorry. I keep forgetting..."

 

George can't help his smile turning hopeful, "Is Alexander here?"

 

Thomas nods, fighting back a grin, "I'm just gonna go talk to everyone else. Y'all have fun!" He rushes out to the others.

 

George chuckles a little. _'I remember when he had just transferred to my class... I thought he'd never make friends, with how guarded he was, but look at him now...'_

 

He hears a familiar voice behind him, "Dad...?"

 

George quickly turns around, already starting to smile at the thought of seeing his son, "Son, it's good to..."

 

Words die in his throat when she sees Alexander. Sees that his son is holding someone.

 

Alexander smiles nervously and adjusts his grip on the small child, "Uh, happy birthday, dad! Have a grandson!"

 

The little boy yawns, then blinks at George, "Granpa?"

 

George just stares at him for a moment, then starts tearing up, "O-oh my..."

 

Alexander widens his eyes, "Oh gosh, d-don't cry! I-I'm sorry I didn't t-talk to you about this, I-I wanted to surprise you, a-and-"

 

George cuts him off as he steps forward, reaching for the child, "C-can I hold him...?"

 

Alexander snaps his mouth shut and relaxes, then giggles, "Sure."

 

Alexander carefully hands his son to George, who smiles warmly at his gandson, "Hi...!"

 

The boy giggles and grips his shirt, "Hi!"

 

Alexander smiles, "His name is Philip, and he's about a year old. We've been dealing with people and paperwork all day so we could adopt him today. That's why I didn't call you..."

 

George gently kisses Philip's forehead, then reaches out an arm and pulls Alexander into a hug, kissing his head as well, "I love you so, so much, son... I love you _both_ so much..."

 

Alexander smiles and hugs his dad back, "I love you too, dad... Happy birthday..."

 

Philip squeals happily, "Happy birfday!"

 

George chuckles and just hugs his son and grandson close, "Thank you, Philip..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT:  
> I am very dumb lol and somehow months got mixed up in my head. Philip was actually born in January, so I apologize for my mistake! XD  
> I know that people generally acknowledge George Washington's birthday on the 19th, Presidents day, or at least that's what I heard, but I just had to do it today so it would be his proper birthday haha. So have this fluffy thing that I've had in my head for the past week or so!  
> And for a little bit of backstory. George and Martha adopted Alexander when he was ten, and George is an absolute sweetheart with the people he loves. He was a high school history teacher for a while, and eventually ended up with his class including Alexander, John, Hercules, Lafayette, Aaron, Thomas, James, Theodosia, and all three Schuyler sisters at once, because I made them a year apart in this fic. When the main group, including his son, graduated, most of them ended up going to the same collage, and they basically dragged George with them and made him get a job at the collage as a history teacher. Since then, they've basically all been his children, though Laf has unofficially adopted himself haha.  
> And Martha is a lawyer. She had to go to a thing out of town for the week, so that's why she's missing her husband's birthday. She very much doesn't like it haha.  
> Let me know what you guys think! This was honestly a lot of fun to write!
> 
> Père - Father  
> Merde - Shit  
> Please correct the French if it's wrong, it's from Google Translate lol


End file.
